HA Memes
As the Hero Attack community developed within inhouses, the channel, the forums and TeamSpeak, many memes and inside jokes developed which may seem overwhelming and confusing to new members of the community. This page attempts to explain some of these memes. There is also a set of images called Hero Attack Douchebag Badshee The Banshee Hero was once considered the worst hero in the game when it received this nickname. Also known as mosquito, badshit, or godshee. She is the most beautiful hero. God King Fonzy the Glorious, her savior and champion is now helping raise her to her rightful place. As of now, the banshee is still a terrible hero like the player Fus. String is Bad/Holy is Bad 7thStringOfZhef and HolySmokes were two of the worst players before they retired, and kept calling each other bad or something. Fus is Bad Protosbrotoss, or FusRoDahRavager, something something sentry inhouse. Players also attempt to incorporate his name into other contexts, such as "inFUStor", "FUSnix", or "Fus you, you piece of String". The origionation of "Fus is bad" came from the time where he partied up with Xenon and Shortie. Xenon was stalker, Shortie was colossus, and Fus was a sentry. Xenon and Shortie tried their best to backdoor while Fus had one job, the job of preventing the archon from entering the main base by using force fields to do so. Next thing you know, there's an archon destroying the base because Fus couldn't force field well enough. From that day on, Fus had "one job" and that eventually led to him being called bad. Unlike the common sayings "String is bad" or "Holy is bad", Fus is actually the worst player to ever play this game. Fus 2.0 More known as RainbowDash, he replaced the origional Fus after origional Fus was grounded for 1 month. Fus 2.0 is just as bad as the origional Fus, but rages and BMs a lot more. Dom Thor is the Future A build for Thor popularized by Nubbins that incorporates the high damage output of a domination army with the bulkiness and stun support of a Thor hero. Banned for not being Banned A phrase that means exactly that. Nydish and Broodlings The Nydus Canal and Broodlings are two very good items that can be purchased from the Zerg store. The first allows quick Zerg transport to/from the base and can be used for ganking, backdoors, quick escapes etc. The latter is a cheap microstun. Pubes URUN unintentionally said "This discussion is a pube level" on the forums when he meant "pub level". Also, people soon found out that the (now disbanded) clan named DIAOSI literally meant pubic hair translated into English, which led to them being called pubes. Later on, xkcd found that PUBES is not censored in SC2 clan names, and formed the greatest clan ever. Jizzed on your face An idiom, and possibly a euphemism too, it means...what does it mean exactly? *YAMATO JIZZ* Yamato Cannon getting spammed on someone in a game. Top 50 Ares Player There are probably fewer than 50 ARES players, so anyone is in top 50. Top 5 Female Players Honey, Sae, Michelle. 'PBK' A great man who one day posted that he was one of the mods of several highly successful maps on SC2 and WC3. He claimed that he would help us mortals solve the problem of the Mineral Glitch during its hayday. A poor soul believed this charlatan and as a result, led to an influx of posts by pbk and his many avatars, including pbk2, pbk3 and the legendary pbk9. He later said he reformed after converting to Christianity and then asked to become a mod. To this day, the request is still pending. Worst 5 Female Players Fus, Fus 2.0. This channel is so Intelligent! People chatting in-game usually say stupid things, things that are ultimately necessary to be posted on the forums. A long-running series of threads dating back the the early 1.5 patch. During this time period, a mod with a goat fetish named Zebo went on rampage and began taking away all the fun from the forums. "You guys are all and should feel ." One form of censorship Zebo employs is to banish perfectly reasonable threads to the depths of off-topic, where it will not be read by sane human beings. Cirno The icon of Nubbins. A long time ago before he became mod, he decided to broadcast his prepubescent ice fairy fetish to the world and spammed the forums with oversized Cirno pics. BlackLabel Also known as God, Blacklabel promised to return one day to save Hero Attack from its noobs. The most common noob that Blacklabel fought against was XeNonBones. It is also said that the next Hero Attack edition will be named Hero Attack: Return of Blacklabel. Who's Foo? Foo, a HA veteran, is often teased where many forumers will say "Who's this Foo person?" when he comes into discussion. The first known mention of "Who's Foo?" occured back on the first site in 2011, when Foo made a thread stating he was returning to the forum after an unknown absence, since no onw knew him to begin with. The first reply to the thread, written by Lux, was naturally "Who's Foo?" It was the greatest quote pyramid of all time. Harddrive A psychomaniac who trolled the forums with spam, creating something like 25 different accounts under the same name but with siight digit alterations between them. His reign was very short (Early 2013). Stormtrooper "OMG guys buff the knife in Call of Duty. You can't 1v1 using a knife vs a gun and therefore, knifes need a buff. YaoMizzle One of the greatest hero attack players of all time, this legend is also known as "the best phoenix on BNet". Only rivaled in skill by the famous FishZO, this man is remembered for mentoring StringOfZhef and HolySmokes to their badness. Urza One of the first forumers whom everyone disagreed with entirely. Since then, Urza has become an icon of the forums. Urza dissappeared late 2011. He would Randomly capitalize Words In his posts, Leading to a Very Annoying reading Experience. FishZO One of, if not the best player to ever walk the earth. Most famously known for his level 1 Anti-Air ARES build, this player was so good that he could certainly have beaten String, Holy, and their friends 1v6 easily. However, FishZO was merciful, and decided not to make a public embarassment of the so called "top players". Twinkletoes Like Harddrive, but lasted over a period of a whole year. Consistently made new accounts (around 13) who's names differed greatly from his original. Famous for trying to flame/troll Lux. Ceased to be on the forums after taking the name Lux on the new forum and quickly being found out. Ten_Tacles One of the only European players to ever join the forum, he was also the only one to become a mod. Known for being haughty about his German origins, it must have overtaken him after an argument about Off-Topic in late 2012, where he tried to delete the froum games that drove away Chickenman for a month. Soon after, he changed his name to "American Fags", and began a mass of deletions all across the board. He was soon banned and has not been seen since. The Return of Blacklabel Soon... Annette One of the mythical top 5 female players who spoke in a girly voice on skype and promised to turn on her webcam one day. Yiffeh Was a three headed cerberus consisting of Yiffeh, Yiffeh's brother and his girlfriend. But then there were only 2 heads after a certain schism related to the country of Singapore. The reformed Yiffeh Cerberus now contains Yiffeh, Chickenman, and Zenthon. The Yiffeh Cerberus is a subject of mystery within the scientific community because it is not clear how Yiffeh and his girlfriend would reproduce within the same body. More concerning is whether the reformed Cerberus continues to reproduce with itself, and how many of the heads are involved with the reproductive process. Weegturn The Weegturn, or Abomination, is the combination of Weegee and Lanturn. It was created by Yiffeh back on the old forum in its later days. Since it is the most powerful creature in the universe and all over universes, Chickenman has had it as his avitar ever since its creation. AIDSWAMTS AIDSWAMTS is the combination of AIDS and WAMTS (Widespread Anal Menstrual Testicular Syndrome). The Off-Topic God Chickenman said AIDS often to de-rail threads, and Yiffeh began to say WAMTS. Thus, it was not long before the two merged into one word. Now, it is the best thing on the foru-AIDSWAMTSAIDSWAMTSAIDSWAMTSAIDSWAMTSAIDSWAMTS My Little Pony This is a controversial topic in the HA community, because despite the rule that off topic is off mod limits except in extreme circumstances, akuma repeatedly deleted the MLP thread in off-topic because he could not understand its beauty. My Little Pony are also for faggots like FUs and that is why there is a new thread called "Your Big Horse" which is for the real men out there. URUN A player who is famous for only going Teal phoenix, and not buying any armor while doing so. Has a unique dialect, e.g. "mi nix" for "my phoenix". Has the nickname of "urine". Also hates Dweb more than Fus. URUN is Chilean and was originally known as WARDOG. Herp Derp Heroes Heroes like Ultralisk, Archon, Firebat, and Overlord are considered low skill heroes because they are bulky, fast-moving and require little micro. In addition, late game heroes used to have way too much energy. Thus, these heroes earned nicknames like derpalisk, derpchon, derpbat and OPverlord. Valorious was able to win a game 3:1 as an a-moving archon with less than 10 apm. Colawlsis Say "colowned" after killing enemies as collusus to strike fear into the enemy's heart. InFUSter When akuma became the new mod, he created a new version of Hero Attack in which he did many balance changes, one of them being the infested terran buff. Fus 2.0 was the first to play this new mod in which infested terrans were OP before being nerfed once more. Because of how OP it was, Fus 2.0 got many kills and began thinking he was good, so he bragged about it on the forums by saying InFUSter and such. DahRavager Was 7thStringOfZhef's troll account who managed to troll the community hard. Lux Is widely regarded as the greatest troll of all time, even though he would say things that are completely correct and he even got promoted to mod status. Even xkcd, who actively tries to instigate fights in the forums by encouraging people to vote on the winner, bows down to his trollery.